1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weight stacking plate structure of a weight training device, more specifically a structure for improving the problem of difficult or incapable alignment between a pin hole disposed on the weight stacking plates and a position aligning hole of a selector rod, for lowering the noise generated by the machine in operation and for reducing the harmful chance caused by the broken weight stacking plate thereby to increase the safe practicability of economic efficiency.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a weight stacking plate structure of a general weight training device, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly comprises two guide rods (11) on the two sides of the body (1) inserted into two guide holes (121) disposed on two sides of an top plate (12), a steel rope (13) mounted on a pulley set (not shown in the Figure) of the body (1) suspending on top of a screw (14) disposed with holes, the said screw (14) is threaded inside a guide tube (122) at the central area of the top plate to make a selector rod (15) disposed with several position aligning holes (151) penetrate through the guide tube (122) of the top plates (12) and several weight stacking plates (16) to enable several position aligning holes (151) to align with the holes (161) disposed on the several weight stacking plate (16) for providing the optional insertion of an insert pin (18) for fastening the selector rod (15); when the body (1) is used for conducting weight training, the user selects a number of weight stacking plates (16) according to the personal need, then uses the insert pin (17) for setting; if the holes (161) of the weight stacking plates (16) fail to align with the position aligning holes (151) of the selector rod (15) for the insertion of the insert pin (17), the user can adjust the screw (14) for correcting.
Based on the mentioned, the weight stacking structure of the general weight training device can achieve the objective of weight training, however, it has the following shortcomings during the actual operation:
1. The general weight stacking plate only allows limited unilateral tolerance of thickness, therefore, in order to align the holes of the needed weight stacking plates with the position aligning holes of the selector rod, the screw can be adjusted upward only but not downward, the said adjusting manner will make the steel rope into a pressured state while not in operation, a blocking point (such as a rubber ball or others) is also needed to be mounted at the tail end of the steel rope and that causes the inconvenience for application.
2. To use the screw for adjusting the alignment between the holes of the weight stacking plates and the position aligning holes of the selector rod will definitely influence the elasticity of the steel rope; repeating adjustment or being used for too long, the steel rope tends to break and hurt the user.
3. After selecting the number of the weight stacking plates and inserting the insert pin, since the several weight stacking plates can not be bundled into one unit, a lot of noise will be generated quite often due to the impact among the weight stacking plates, or even the weight stacking plates will break and hurt the user.
4. Usually, there is not any protector mounted inside the guide holes disposed on the two sides of the top plate, therefore, when the machine is in operation, the guide rods on the two sides tend to deviate, the guide rods and the guide holes tend to produce serious friction thereby damaging the guide rods or the guide holes.
Therefore, in view of the mentioned shortcomings and the inconvenience of the weight stacking plate of the conventional weight training device, the inventor of the present invention, based on the spirit of searching for innovation and the best, utilized the professional perspective and knowledge, researched a more practical weight stacking plate structure of a weight training device with wider application range and complying with the industrially utilizable value.
The present invention mainly comprises a hoisting plate disposed at the direct upper aspect of the top plate, a fixing section is protrusively mounted at the central area of the hoisting plate for suspending a steel rope, thread teeth with a fitting nut are disposed at the proper area at the upper end of a selector rod for adjusting the selector rod to ascend or descend; the first position aligning hole disposed on the said selector rod of the present invention is an oval design provided for an alloy steel screw to penetrate through the frontage of the top plate for locking in and for fastening the selector rod not to rotate transversely; two movable nylon tubes are mounted inside two guide tubes on two sides of the top plate and positioned by means of a C-shaped retainer for correcting the deviation of a guide rod.
The primary objective of the present invention is to utilize the design of the thread teeth at the upper end of the selector rod and the nut during penetrating the selector rod through the top plate and several weight stacking plates, the thread teeth at the upper end with the fitting nut can be used for adjusting the selector rod to ascend or descend to allow the weight stacking plate to possess limited bilateral tolerance of thickness and to correct the problem of incapable insertion of the insert pin caused by the misalignment between the holes disposed thereon and the position aligning holes of the selector rod due to the thickness difference of the weight stacking plate.
Another objective of the present invention is to bundle up the selected several weight stacking plates into one unit when the selector rod is adjusted, thereby to lower the noise and to reduce the breaking situation generated by the impact among the weight stacking plates and to increase the convenience of applying the adjustment during the operating of the machine.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to utilize the design of the hoisting plate to free the elasticity of the steel rope from being influenced
Still another objective of the present invention is to utilize the movable nylon tube and the C-shaped retainer mounted inside the guide tube to keep the guide rod from deviating and to avoid the damage caused by serious friction generated between the guide tube and the guide rod.
To enable a further understanding of the objectives, the features and the functions of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of an preferred embodiment.